Erasure
|romaji= Masshō |user= Shota Aizawa |quirk type= Emitter |quirk range= Long Range |debut= Chapter 6 |anime debut= Episode 5 }} |Masshō}} is the Quirk used by Shota Aizawa. Description Erasure allows Shota to cancel out other Quirk powers and abilities simply by looking at the user. When Erasure is activated, Shota is able to disable a person's "Quirk Factor" for as long as he concentrates on his target, rendering any Quirk affected unusable. Shota only needs one part of the target's body to be within his sights for Erasure to take effect. Since most people in the world rely on Quirks for combat purposes, this makes Shota an extremely bothersome opponent for anyone to deal with. Shota's hair stands upwards and his eyes glow in a bright red color whenever Erasure is in use. Its effects wear off if Shota shuts his eyes (which includes the act of blinking) or looks away from the person he's targeting. Weaknesses Erasure has a limit of how long it can remain active, with repeated use of the Quirk shortening its maximum duration for every new activation. Whenever Shota's Quirk gets deactivated, his hair falls down to its original position, which an observant enemy can take advantage of by predicting a potential opening for an attack. Erasure does not affect appendages originating from Mutant-type Quirks, but it can impair their function as the Quirk Factor that incorporates all the mechanisms necessary for a Quirk to work properly will be temporarily nullified. Physical strength or abilities not derived from Quirks are unaffected. Erasure requires a continuous focus on a specific target for its effects to be maintained, meaning Shota can't afford to get distracted. Erasure is naturally impractical against groups of surrounding enemies, because it's impossible for Shota to keep watching every potential target within a 360º radius. Staying fully outside Shota's eyesight is necessary to avoid Erasure's effects, which can be done, for example, by covering oneself entirely with clothing or hiding behind an opaque structure. Shota is particularly vulnerable to blinding light attacks, as those are meant to target his eyes specifically. Smoke is also a massive deterrent to his work since it irritates his eyes (if he's near) and blocks his line of sight (if he's far away). The after-effects of the injuries he sustained during the U.S.J. Incident had negative consequences to Shota's Quirk. There is now a recharge interval between Erasure's deactivation and a new activation, with Shota requiring said interval to pass before he is allowed to use his Quirk again. This allows fast enough opponents an opportunity to counterattack should they notice that Shota isn't affecting them with Erasure. Shota suffers from dry eye syndrome, which limits the amount of time he can keep Erasure active. Because of this, he carries a small bottle of eye drops with him at all times. Usage Shota's usual battle tactic consists of cancelling an opponent's Quirk and then using his Capturing Weapon in conjunction with his high agility to easily defeat or restrain his adversaries. Shota wears a pair of goggles that hides his eyes from view. With this, enemies are left wondering if they are being affected by Erasure in situations where Shota's vastly outnumbered, as they become unable to notice the movement of his eyes. They serve to protect his eyes as well. References External Links * - Wikipedia article about the medical condition that manifests on Shota when he overuses his Quirk. Site Navigation pl:Erasure Category:Pro Hero Quirks